


Rogue Jedi

by Shazam_37



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, The Clone Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazam_37/pseuds/Shazam_37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set towards the end of The Clone Wars, just months before Ahsoka's departure, she finds herself on one of her most dangerous missions as a Jedi. Sent to protect Senator Amidala during peace negotiations, the galaxy's last hope for a diplomatic end to the war, Ahsoka finds herself questioning the motives of the Jedi and The Republic and forced to make difficult decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

JEDI COUNCIL, CORUSCANT

Master Windu took charge of the end of the meeting, ensuring that everyone understood his or her roles; it was imperative that nobody failed.  
“So it is settled, then; Della and her team will go behind enemy lines and plant the explosives from the inside of the factory, while Kal and a small squadron of clones will scout the area for impending threats.”  
Everyone in the room nodded their approval and understanding of the Master Jedi’s plan before being dismissed.  
Della and Kal walked together through the extravagant corridors of the Jedi Temple, “I just think that they should have put someone with more experience in your position, or at least to accompany you.” Kal was arguing.  
“You don’t think I can handle myself?” She asked, incredulously.  
“Of course I do, Del… I just feel the Council is underestimating the mission, is all.” He began to speak in a whisper to ensure that nobody could overhear, “I’ve heard that the Separatists have more than one Droid Factory on Denovia; they have much bigger plans for that planet which means that their defenses will be much tougher than Master Windu anticipates.”  
“And from whom did you hear these rumors from?”  
“A source.” He said, looking away, sheepishly, realizing that she would never believe him now.  
“Another unnamed source, Kal? You were asked to stop meeting with these people by Master Yoda, himself!”  
“If they’re information is accurate just one time, then wouldn’t it make it all worth it?”  
“If their information is accurate just one time, it’ll be the first.” She laughed.  
“Del, please!” He pleaded.  
“Kal,” She pulled him behind a pillar so to not be seen by the rest of the Jedi in the halls, “This our first chance to deliver a devastating blow to the Separatists and take an early stranglehold on this war.  
He nodded, slightly, realizing that she was right: this needed to be done.  
“I’ll be fine, okay?” She looked at him with her icy, blue eyes, “I’ll have you looking out for me.”  
The comment silenced Kal, and she took one glance around before softly kissing him on the cheek and departing with a smile. He watched her leave, completely unaware of the smile crossing his face. 

 

DENOVIA, SEPARATIST DROID FACTORY

Kal and his men situated themselves atop a small cliff overlooking the route to and from the Droid Factory, which sat just over a mile away to the north. If their timing were right, Della and her team would just be getting passed the guards now and making their way inside. They would still have to take out the security droids, find the control room, and plant the explosives before they can begin their escape.  
Rain pounded the ground as it did most nights on this saturated planet; Kal could feel the water soaking through his robes just minutes after arriving.  
Binoculars to his face, he kept an eye out for anything troublesome or out of the ordinary. Yet, even with the help of the binoculars, he could barely see more than about half a mile in any direction as the rain was coming down in sheets.  
“Sir,” A clone called over to Kal, “Sir, come quickly; you’ll want to see this.”  
Kal hurried over to the south side of the cliff and looked to where the clone was pointing. He immediately knew that they were in way over their heads.  
“No, this can’t be!” He recalibrated his commlink to the Jedi Council, “Master Windu, this is Kal, acknowledge.”  
Moments later Master Windu appeared in a miniature holocron in the palm of his hand along with Masters Yoda and Kenobi, “What’s the problem, Kal?”  
“It’s big. My team found a battalion of droids coming from the south, they’re about a mile out, but it’s hard to tell with the rain.”  
“I trust that you and your team can handle such a problem,” He said, annoyed.  
“That’s not all. They’re escorting an old friend, Count Dukoo.” Kal could see the expressions change to worry and concern on all three of the Jedi Masters.  
“Are you sure that it’s Dukoo?” Master Windu asked.  
“Positive. My vision may be impaired out here, but I can feel him.”  
“Very well. How much time do we have before he reaches the factory?”  
“Not enough. If everything goes according to plan, Della and her team will just be fighting through the security droids now, maybe making their way to the control room if they’re moving quickly.”  
“So he would be arriving just as they’re setting the explosives.” Master Windu scratched his bald head in thought, “It wouldn’t be a terrible trade on our part…”  
Master Kenobi recoiled at the statement. “We cannot blatantly sacrifice a Jedi, Master, especially one as loyal and with as much potential as Della! Dukoo would benefit us much more should we capture him and take him as a prisoner of war.”  
“If we don’t slow him down, Della will have no chance to complete her mission.” Kal interjected, “Permission to ambush when in range?”  
“Denied.”  
“What!?”  
“We can’t risk them calling for reinforcements, then we’ll lose both of you. Keep an eye on Dukoo, we’re sending Master Kenobi and a Squadron now. We’ll inform Della of the situation.” The holocron disappeared abruptly, the sound of the rain filling the void once again.  
“What’s the word, Sir?” The Clone Captain asked, gun at the ready.  
“Stand down, we’re a scouting squadron, that’s all.”  
They quietly followed Dukoo and his escort form the cliffs above, the rain continued to pour form the sky preventing their enemy from hearing anything from above. Unfortunately, though, it didn’t slow them down at all, as the service road took them directly to the entrance of the Droid Factory. If everything were going according to plan, Della would just now be setting the explosives in the control room. She was trapped inside.  
Kal called his Captain over to contact Master Windu yet again; moments later the holocron stood before him looking extremely impatient.  
“What is it, Kal?”  
“Dukoo is at the entrance and Master Kenobi has yet to arrive. “  
“They’re probably being slowed by the storms.”  
“I need to distract them, give Della enough time to get out of there.”  
“Negative, Major. We’ve informed Della of the situation, she understands the risk; she is ready to move on for the sake of the Republic. The explosives should weaken Dukoo enough for you and Master Kenobi to easily apprehend him.”  
“No, she… you can’t. You can’t do this!”  
“It’s already in motion. You are not to engage the enemy until Master Kenobi arrives, do you understand? Do you understand!?” He asked again after receiving no answer.  
Kal cut off the commlink and readied his troops for attack. 

The small squadron had no chance alone, but Kal figured that if they could follow Dukoo, unseen, until he discovers Della, then they could flank him form behind; the two squadrons could easily defeat Dukoo’s escort and he and Della could hold off the Count himself until Master Kenobi arrived.  
The factory was dark and hot; there was a constant hum of mechanical equipment at work that made for an uneasy feeling among the team. Kal and his men stealthily trailed Dukoo as he weaved through the building, seemingly sensing the presence of intruders.  
It took just minutes for them to reach the control room. Della and her team had set up a trap in hopes of holding Dukoo and his droids in the room when the explosives were detonated.  
“Ahh, I thought I could sense the presence of a self-righteous Jedi Knight.” He said smugly as he entered the room.  
Della stood her ground, lifting an arm and displaying the manual detonator in her left hand, “You’re surrounded, Dukoo; you have one chance to surrender.”  
The sith calmly walked towards her, “Is this what the Jedi have resorted to, now? Suicide to achieve their goals..?”  
“I would gladly give my life to ensure the salvation of all those you plan to destroy.”  
“My dear, ignorant, Jedi,” He began.  
CLANK!  
Kal looked over to see one of his men trip over a metal rod. The clamor caught the attention of everyone in the room; the distraction was all Dukoo needed as he ignited his lightsaber and lunged towards Della, his red blade piercing her chest. As she fell to the floor she found Kal in the corner; making eye contact for the very last time, she mouthed the words, “What have you done?”  
Kal couldn’t move for what seemed like hours, he kept seeing Della impaled with Dukoo’s lightsaber over and over again. Dukoo. His rage began to take control as he screamed and jumped out of the shadows, looking for blood.  
“Kill them all.” Dukoo instructed as his droids turned and opened fire on both squadrons.  
Kal dashed towards Dukoo, igniting his own lightsaber; the purple blade slicing through countless droids on his way to his target.  
The red blade of the Sith easily defended the wild, uncontrolled attacks from the inexperienced Jedi Knight. If I can just get that detonator, he thought, then her death won’t be in vain.  
Dukoo had no plans of allowing that to happen, though, as he toyed with him just long enough to amuse himself before releasing dark, force lighting from his fingertips that sent Kal into a wall ten meters away. Forcing himself up, he charged once more with all of his remaining strength.  
“You forget your training, young Jedi. Your Master would be most disappointed.” Dukoo taunted him as he parried the aggressive slashes being thrown at him, before force pushing him across the room once more.  
“Lord Dukoo,” A droid hurried up to him amidst the volley of blaster fire, “General Kenobi and a large battalion of clones have just entered the factory.”  
“Perfect.” Dukoo smiled as he ran out of the room towards a hidden exit and boarded his ship.  
Kal watched as the Sith Lord fled from the fight, remembering at the last moment that he still held the detonator in his hand.  
“Master Kenobi, get away! Don’t come in, it’s a trap.” He yelled into his commlink.  
Obi-Wan could barely make out the sentence with so much background noise. He stepped aside as his team rushed into the factory, “What’s that Kal? Repeat.”  
“Don’t enter, get your team away from the factory! Dukoo has the-.”  
BOOM!


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

CORUSCANT, THREE YEARS LATER

Representative Zarkko Burtoni from Kamino had a wide grin across his face as he exited his meeting with the Senators of the Republic. One in which he, again, successfully raised the rates for the production of additional Clones. It’s rather simple, he smirked, as he thought back to how he used the construction of the Separatists’ latest Droid Factory as leverage, forcing the Republic into a corner and reaping the benefits of another large order. Mother would be proud.  
In anticipation of a large payday, Representative Burtoni bought himself some entertainment for the night to celebrate. He even picked up some expensive drinks from the local liquor store to ensure the festivities were well worth the price.   
The hotel he chose for the night was on the outskirts of the city, a place he was sure he wouldn’t run into any colleagues, or anyone who would recognize him for that matter.  
Sliding doors welcomed him into the building. Inside, the lobby was dark and musky; there were stains on carpets that looked to have set in over a decade prior and holes in the walls that were never properly patched up. A state of nausea overtook the representative; he couldn’t believe the peasants actually lived like this. There was some solace for him, though, knowing what waited for him in his room upstairs.   
Three floors above, Representative Burtoni found and entered his room. There was a small lamp burning dimly on the nightstand. A dirty carpet, much like the one he found in the lobby, led him into the room where he found his entertainment laying on the bed.   
“Ahh, eager today, are we? Well don’t worry, Zarkko is going to… what?”   
The girl lay motionless on the bed, looking terrified and refusing to make eye contact.   
“What’s wrong, baby? Don’t worry, I’ll make it better.”  
At this she scrambled to the far side of the bed and started sobbing.  
“Don’t tell me they sent a novice. I specifically ordered someone with experience! Ugh… no matter, I will not allow this to ruin my night. I shall enjoy myself whether you do or not.” He began to crawl on the bed but was interrupted by a soft noise coming from the bathroom. “What was that?”  
The girl ignored the question, continuing to cry into the pillow.  
“Answer me, you- Ahh, I’ll find out myself.” He muttered under his breath as he approached the bathroom, “I hope you know who you are dealing with. I am a representative to the Senate. You hurt me and you will spend the rest of your pitiful life in a very small cell.”   
He pulled his secret blaster out of his robes; “You have until the count of three to surrender before I blast the door down and you with it. One…Two…Three…”  
Representative Burtoni leveled his blaster and aimed at the door. His knuckle whitened on the trigger just as the intruder crashed through the door, catching him by the neck, and pinning him against the far wall in one swift motion.   
The representative clawed at his assailant trying to free himself, but it was to no avail, the man was too strong. The escort was still on the bed screaming but he could barely hear her; his body was shutting down, desperate to taste the air. His vision began to blur, he lost feeling in his arms and legs; this was the end.   
Suddenly, though, the man released his grip and allowed the representative to fall to the floor in a heap. He crumbled from the impact and gasped, desperately trying to allow the oxygen to flow through his body and into his lungs.   
“You bastard!” He said between breaths, “I will have you killed for this!”  
The man kicked him in the stomach, making it even harder for him to breath, before turning to the girl, “Get out.”  
She obeyed and quickly ran out of the room, leaving him alone with the representative.  
“What do you want from me?” Burtoni asked, his voice weak and wavering, “Credits? I have plenty; I can see to it that you become a very rich man.”  
The assailant just laughed. “I have no need for your stolen riches.”  
“Then what is it that you want?”  
The man took a step forward, into the dim light given from the lamp on the nightstand; he wore full black armor, including a mask that hid the entirety of his face. There were two blasters holstered to each thigh and a bow and quiver full of arrows on his back. A lightsaber hung from his hip.   
“You’re a bounty hunter!”  
“No.”  
“An assassin?”  
He shook his head, “I am the voice of the people.”  
“Fool, the Senate is their voice!”  
“At first, maybe. But then they inevitably give in to the corruption that their government allows, much like yourself, Representative.”   
“I am the-.”  
“Enough, I do not need to reason with you, nor will I extend this conversation to give time to the security detail you just called for.”  
Rep. Burtoni looked at the communicator in his hand. “Then what do you plan to…”  
The man drew his blaster so quickly that there was a hole in the representative’s chest before he could finish his sentence.

 

THREE HOURS LATER…

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, made their way to a small, slimy hotel just outside the city. They had been sent by the Jedi Council to investigate the mysterious death of Representative Burtoni of the Senate.   
“What would a representative be doing in a disgusting place like this?” Ahsoka asked, trying to protect herself from the lingering stench in the air.   
“You’d be surprised how often people of power put use to these sorts of establishments, young padawan.” Obi-Wan smirked.  
“Unfortunately, for them, nothing good ever comes of it; this is just another example.” Anakin explained.  
The entire floor had already been evacuated when they arrived and the scene was being processed by the police droids.  
“What do we have, Officer?” Obi-Wan asked as they entered the room.  
“We are 99% certain that Representative Burtoni was murdered with a high-intensity blaster shot through the chest, damaging major organs. Time of death is set at approximately three hours ago.”  
“You can up that percentage to a full one-hundred,” Anakin said, pointing to the bathroom door, “Signs of a struggle: broken door, bruises around the neck from being choked…”  
“I agree,” Obi-Wan said, scratching his chin, “But why?”   
He turned to the police droid, “Search all the known databases and find out if there was a bounty on the representative.”  
“Already checked, Sir. There were zero known bounties and no data, or rumors, of an assassin hired in the area.”  
“Very strange,” Anakin thought aloud. “So it wasn’t for money and it wasn’t a political enemy.”  
“Well it had to be some sort of enemy,” Ahsoka proclaimed, “Even if it’s not a high-profile person or organization. It wasn’t a robbery – his credits are still on the nightstand. Nobody would just kill a representative unless they had a problem with him.”  
“Ahsoka’s right,” Obi-Wan responded. “Representative Burtoni is very unpopular around Coruscant given the amount of money he’s regularly swindling away from the Republic. Those are public funds that should be spent on the citizens who are already struggling enough from this war.”  
“So you’re saying it could just be a random citizen,” Anakin surmised.  
His Master nodded, “He’s not going to bring a security detail here. I know it feels strange to see a political official gunned down by a random person, but this kind of thing does happen, especially in desperate times such as these.”  
“Excuse me, sir,” The police droid interrupted, “This woman was in the room with the representative when he was attacked.”  
A young, scared woman stepped up; she kept her eyes focused on the floor and looked to still be shaking from her experience.   
“You’re the escort who was with the representative? Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.” Obi-Wan assured as the woman hesitated to answer.   
She quickly nodded.  
“Were you here when he was killed?”  
“No.”   
“Did you see his attacker?” Anakin stepped in, acting as friendly and gentile as possible.  
She nodded again.  
“Please, tell us what happened, if you can.”  
The girl hesitated again, slightly, before beginning. “I arrived an hour before the scheduled …meeting, as usual. I didn’t know at the time, but I was being followed. Once I opened the door he made his move. He told me that he wasn’t going to hurt me and that I should just go about my business like he wasn’t even there.   
When the client, Representative Burtoni, arrived he was hiding in the bathroom. He almost got caught; the representative was ready to empty his blaster when he attacked, breaking through the bathroom door and grabbing the representative. He moved so quickly, I could barely process what happened.   
The next thing I knew he had the representative by the throat and told me to leave.”  
They let the story simmer for a moment before asking the obvious question, “Did you get a god look at the assailant; was there anything unique that would help us identify him?”  
“Oh yes,” She said. “He was fully covered in black armor, mask and everything. He carried several weapons,” She tried to remember, “Umm, two blasters, obviously, a bow and arrows, and…” She looked down and saw the lightsabers hanging from the Jedi’s hips, “One of those.”  
Obi-Wan turned to the others, “A lightsaber?”  
“Sounds like a one man army.” Anakin suggested.  
“Should be easy to track though,” Ahsoka added, “He seems pretty unmistakable.”  
Obi-Wan nodded, “We’d better report back to the Council.”   
He turned to the girl and thanked her for all of the information before turning the crime scene back over to the police droids and heading back to the Jedi Temple.


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT

Seven weeks had passed since the murder of Representative Burtoni, and with that came the slain of three more senators as well as one fallen judge. The Jedi Council was working tirelessly in trying to find the assassin, but found no leads, not even a clue from the four crime scenes. The case was cold.   
“I won’t have this assassin make a fool of us.” Master Windu proclaimed at an emergency Council meeting, “We need to increase our efforts and focus on finding this criminal now.”  
“Let the Senate handle this issue, we are busy fighting their war.” Master Plo argued.   
“We can’t standby and allow countless Senators and political officials be murdered, Master!” Anakin, who was allowed into the meeting, along with Ahsoka, because of their involvement with the investigation, rebutted.   
“Anakin’s right,” Obi-Wan agreed, more levelheaded. “We have a duty to the men and women of the Senate. We have to offer our help if they’re in danger.”  
The rest of the Council agreed and moved on.  
“Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padawan Tano, you three have investigated all five murders; is there anything you can take away from them as a group that could help us… a common denominator, of sorts?”  
Obi_wan and Anakin thought for a while before Ahsoka broke the silence, “Well, I say this with all due respect… but all five victims were corrupt political figures.”  
Everyone in the room turned towards her.  
“Explain, you will, young Ahsoka.” Yoda said.  
She hesitantly stepped into the center of the group and explained, “Representative Burtoni was swindling resources away from the Republic and spending the money for women and alcohol. We found that the judge had been accepting payments from defendants in exchange for relaxed sentences and early paroles, and the other three senators found loopholes in their respective governments in order to stay in office well passed their terms.   
They had spent so much time away from their constituents that they had no idea what the citizens wanted from them; instead they voted for whatever was in their best, personal, interests and their planets have suffered mightily because of it.”  
The room remained eerily silent for a long time before Yoda smiled, “Done your research, you have, Padewan Tano.”  
“Very impressive, indeed.” Master Windu agreed.  
She turned and saw her master smiling with a nod of approval.   
“If this information is accurate,” Master Windu began, “then it seems as if we have some sort of vigilante on our hands; thinks he has the citizens best interests in mind. We won’t tolerate it.”  
“Doesn’t he, though?” Master Mundi responded.  
“Explain, Master.”  
“All five victims clearly should not have been in office and were hurting the citizens of the Republic. It seems the Senate, and maybe even our own Council, has worked vigorously defending the Republic against dangers from foreign governments and overlooked some of the dangers right in front of us, in our own home.”  
“Well said, Master Mundi. Eradicate this problem we must, but not by murder.”  
“He needs to be stopped.” Master Windu added, with finality.  
The room again muttered in agreement.  
“Unfortunately we don’t even have a trace of him; he’s a ghost.” Obi-Wan explained.  
“We may be in luck,” Master Windu began, “Senator Amidala of Naboo is set to make a public speech tomorrow afternoon, on the steps of Town Hall.”  
Anakin’s body went rigid. “So we’re just going to use her as bait?!” He spat.  
“No. She was already scheduled to make the speech; we’ll simply beef up security by putting some of our own around the perimeter. If he shows up, we’ll have him surrounded.”  
“It’s not likely that he show up, Anakin,” Obi-Wan assured, “Senator Amidala is well respected by both her people and the citizens of Coruscant; she’s about as far from corrupt as one can be.”  
“If it makes you feel any better, Skywalker, we’ll allow you and your padawan to head the security.” Master Windu suggested.  
Anakin composed himself and agreed to the notion, “Ahsoka, Rex, and I will ensure the safety of the Senator.”  
“Good. I suggest you meet up with the head of her security to synchronize your efforts.”  
Anakin nodded as he and Ahsoka exited the room.   
Master Windu turned to Obi-Wan, “His…passion worries me at times.”  
Obi-Wan nodded, “Ahsoka keeps him poised and composed. Sometimes I feel she helps him as much as he helps her.”  
“A healthy and balanced relationship, they do have.” Yoda smiled.  
“We’d like you to accompany Skywalker on this mission, as well.” Master Windu said.  
“Oh of course. I don’t think Anakin would expect me anywhere else.”  
“Very well. Then it’s settled; let’s catch a vigilante.” 

 

CORUSCANT, TOWN HALL

The sun shone on the beautiful city as its citizens gathered at the town square, eagerly awaiting a speech from Senator Padme Amidala that would surely lend a hand to the creation of a peace treaty in the near future; finally putting an end to the Clone Wars.  
Ahsoka watched as her Master anxiously paced the floors behind the podium, reviewing the security protocol under his breath over and over again. This anxiety seemed to be a recurring theme during any mission that involved the Senator. She knew they were good friends, but if the Jedi and the Senate didn’t have such strict rules, she could certainly see them together. She laughed at the thought and tried to settle him down.  
“Master, it’s just a simple security job – we have an entire squadron of Clones surrounding the perimeter as well as the Senator’s personal security and the city’s law enforcement. If he even does show up, he’d be doing us a favor.”  
“He’s dangerous, Ahsoka.”  
“How do you-?”  
“Why don’t you go check the southeast quadrant again? I’m wary about that building directly across from the podium.”  
“But we already have –.” She began to argue but caught herself, feeling that getting further away may not be a bad idea.  
The podium at which the Senator would deliver her speech was at the top of the steps to the town hall building. The building Anakin was worried about was directly adjacent to the steps, about half a mile away. As much as Ahsoka didn’t want to admit it, Anakin was right to be cautious, as the building’s roof acted as the perfect vantage point for a would-be assassin.   
Knowing this, they had already sent a couple of teams of Clones to stake out the area hours ago, but, Ahsoka thought, it never hurts to be overly prepared. As Ahsoka approached the building she realized that the door was slightly ajar. No way would an intruder simply walk through the front door…  
Upon entering the room she found the team leader lying motionless on the floor, “Domino!” She hurried over and was relieved to feel a slight pulse at the neck.   
Relief quickly turned to aggression as she stumbled across two more identical soldiers in the next room. She drew her lightsaber and lit the dark room in a green glow.  
“Ahsoka to Master Skywalker, come in.” She whispered into her commlink.  
Static.  
“Ahsoka to base, Master do you read me?”  
Again the only answer was static. Whoever was responsible for the intrusion must’ve blocked communications from the building; which would explain why they weren’t notified during the initial attack. It also meant that the intruder was still inside the building… or on top, she thought as she caught a glimpse of a small ray of sunshine on the staircase leading to the roof. Could It be him..?  
She quickly cleared the entire building before moving on to the roof. She leapt up the stairs and kicked down the door – and there he was. A man clad in full black armor, kneeling on one knee, peering through the scope of a sniper rifle.  
“Stop!” She yelled, “You are under arrest by order of the Jedi Council; step away from the rifle.” She proclaimed, confidently.  
The man slowly raised his arms and stood up. It can’t be this easy, right?   
He wasn’t necessarily tall, about the same height as Anakin, maybe an inch or two shorter. Ahsoka could now see the dual blasters on either thigh and just above, she caught the gleam of a lightsaber hilt.   
In one rapid motion the man back flipped through air, landing behind Ahsoka. Seconds later she could feel the heat emitting from the purple blade of his lightsaber at the knave of her neck.  
Ahsoka smiled, grabbing her short blade, spinning, and standing at the ready. The assailant stared at her though a menacing dark mask, but Ahsoka didn’t necessarily feel threatened. Must be adrenaline, she thought.  
The adversaries circled each other, measuring up their respective opponent. Instead of waiting for him to make the first move, Ahsoka lunged at the assassin and the duel began.   
He easily parried her first few attacks, countering every now and again to keep her on her toes. He was impressed by the padewan, who was much more skillful than he had originally expected. Ahsoka couldn’t shake the feeling that he was toying with her, though; she also couldn’t put a finger on the feeling she sensed from her foe. She had battled Sith Lords before and he was definitely not affiliated with them, but he was most certainly not a Jedi, either.  
He focused on emotion to fuel his fighting, a technique the Jedi urge against. But he was not self-fulfilling nor full of rage, characteristics present in all Sith. Ahsoka deflected another soft counter and back flipped to put some distance between them; they now stood on opposite sides of the roof.  
“Who are you?” She yelled, not surprised when it yielded no answer. “What are you?”   
Again no answer.  
“You’re definitely not a Sith… but you’re also no Jedi.”  
“Not everything is black and white, padawan.” He finally spoke in a deep, but un-menacing, voice.  
“Then why are you trying to kill the Senator?”  
“You’re making assumptions.” He suggested.  
“You killed Representative Burtoni,” She proclaimed.  
“I did.” He nodded.  
“And four others…”  
Again, he nodded.  
“So why wouldn’t you be trying to kill Senator Amidala?”  
“Think back to your training, focus your energy… am I really trying to kill her?”  
Ahsoka was taken aback at the knowledge he possessed of the Jedi training techniques. Was this some sort of trap to catch her off her guard? Who are you..? “Okay, I’ll play; but you have to holster your weapon.”  
“Very well.” The purple blade retracted back into its metal hilt and took its place back on the man’s hip.  
“Fool.” Ahsoka smiled as she sprang across the rooftop. The man calmly grabbed a blaster from his thigh, aimed, and pulled the trigger taking a step aside and watching as the inexperienced Jedi soared passed him, crashing into the ground in a heap.   
“Don’t worry, I set it to stun. You’ll get control back momentarily, but not before I complete my objective.”  
Ahsoka involuntarily watched in agony as he camped behind his rifle once more, aimed carefully, took account for the wind, and waited.   
In the distance she could hear the introduction of the Senator as the cheering echoed through the city. Only a few lines of the speech had been delivered before the assassin pulled the trigger. The echoing cheers quickly turned to hysteria and chaos. Police sirens reverberated throughout the scenic city. Ahsoka had the strength to only muster up a soft, “No.”

 

* * *

The announcer’s voice could barely be heard over the anxious crowd as he introduced on of their favorite politicians. The people of the Republic had waited for so long for a Senator to finally take significant steps in trying to restore peace throughout the galaxy and putting an end to the Clone Wars. Padme Amidala, of Naboo, was a young, maverick, who was willing to fight for such liberties. Though other senators felt that this should have been a conversation held behind closed doors, she believed that it was counterproductive to keep the citizens out of the loop and in constant fear of an invasion.   
Anakin watched as his clandestine wife took to the podium to address the city, and all the billions who watched from other planets, from just meters behind her.  
“My fellow citizens, good afternoon. It is under unfortunate circumstances that I stand before you all today, but the actions and ideologies of some of my fellow senators have forced my hand. This war has pushed us all to the brink of survival and suffering and we must do all that is in our power to end it quickly and without anymore bloodshed; to reinstate peace over our great Republic.”  
The crowd erupted at the notion, having already felt the harsh ramifications of the war in their weekly rations.  
“Thank you,” She said, politely quieting the crowd, “That is why, today, I stand here looking to propose a new…”  
PEW!  
The blast from the sniper rifle silenced the thousands in attendance for just a moment before an understanding overtook them and the body of small man crashed down from a ledge, stories above, just feet in front of the Senator.  
Padme’s head of security quickly grabbed her and forced her inside the town hall building as Anakin and a group of Clones surrounded the victim who was writhing in pain on the stairs of the building; a blaster, much like the one used to shoot him, lay just feet away from his body. A fresh wound carved a hole in his torso, just under his heart.   
Anakin turned to his Captain, “Rex, apprehend this man and bring him to the medical droids; I want him alive!”   
“Yes, sir.” He answered before barking orders to his team.   
Pandemonium took hold of the city and Anakin found himself wrestling through waves of crazed citizens as he tried to find the origin of the blaster fire. Canvassing the crowd, he saw several citizens ducking while pointing towards the building directly adjacent to the podium; the same building he had told Ahsoka to inspect before the speech. Ahsoka…  
“Ahsoka, come in!” He yelled into his commlink, barely able to hear his own voice. “Ahsoka, do you read me?”  
No answer.   
“Ahsok-!”  
“I’m hear, Master.” She finally answered, though the connection was weak, “Is Senator Amidala okay?”  
“She’s fine; she wasn’t the target.”  
He could hear a faint, but relieving sigh through his commlink, “So he was telling the truth.”  
“He? Ahsoka, what happened over there?”  
“It was him, Master; the vigilante.”  
“What!? Where is he? Where’d he go?”  
“He’s gone, Master… He stunned me, I’m just getting feeling back now.”  
Anakin cursed under his breath, if he was with her they would’ve been able to capture him… but then would Padme still be alive? “Stay there, Ahsoka; I’m on my way.”


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT

Anakin and Ahsoka entered the Council meeting less an hour after the attack on the Senator’s life. They were the last to arrive as every Master Jedi was in attendance, either physically or via holocron, for the second emergency meeting in as many days.   
Ahsoka still felt numb in some parts of her body, and was looking forward to disappearing in the back of the room while the Master Jedi discussed the afternoon’s events, but this wasn’t the case. Once she and Anakin walked in, the room turned its focus exclusively to them.   
“Skywalker, what happened out there!?” Master Windu asked urgently.  
“Pad-, Senator Amidala began her speech as scheduled; it didn’t take long for things to go down hill from there – a sniper located on an nearby rooftop fired one shot towards the Senator… but she was apparently not the target, as the blaster fire caught the a man who we believe to be the true assassin on his perch on one of the upper stories of the town hall building.”  
“He was inside the town hall? How did he get passed your security?”  
Anakin dropped his head in defeat, “I…don’t know, Master.”  
“What of the person who actually fired the blaster; are we sure we have the right guy?”   
“The assassin we currently have in custody is a known bounty hunter; he’s completed contracts in the past from many of the Senator’s enemies. As far as the person who took the shot…” He looked to Ahsoka, who hesitantly stepped into the middle of the circle.  
“Padewan Tano, do you have information on the assailant?” Master Windu asked.  
“I do, Master. I was on patrol near the building from which he shot from; I noticed the door was slightly ajar and decided to investigate. When inside, I found several soldiers incapacitated and the communications surrounding the building were being jammed. I cleared the inside of the building and made my way to he roof, which is where I found him.”  
“Him?”  
“The vigilante we’ve been looking for.” She explained.  
“And you couldn’t call for help because your commlink was being jammed, correct?”  
She nodded.  
“Ahsoka, how close did you get to him.”  
“Well, I attempted to arrest him, which obviously didn’t work out. Instead, he ignited his lightsaber and we dueled for a while, until he used my eagerness against me, goading me into a foolish move and stunning me with his blaster. Then he made his shot and disappeared.”  
The room sat in silence for a long moment before Obi-Wan asked, “Ahsoka, did the vigilante say anything to you during your duel?”  
“He did, but he was very succinct. He told me to focus on my training, to sense whether he was actually trying to kill the Senator… I thought that it was a trick, but was still unnerved that someone like him would know so much about the Jedi training.”  
The room exchanged inquisitive glances and it seemed that the only two who weren’t in on it were Anakin and Ahsoka.   
“Tell me, what did you sense from him?” Master Windu asked curiously.   
“Emotion. Pain. Heartache… but I couldn’t tell whether he was using the light side or the dark side of the force.”  
“Not so black and white, the force is, young padawan.” Yoda interjected.  
“That’s what he said, almost verbatim.”  
Yoda nodded, “Mhmm, walks the fine line in-between the dark and light side of the force, our vigilante does.”   
“Ahsoka,” Master Windu inquired, “You said you dueled…what color saber crystal did he use.”  
“Purple,” She said, “Much like yours, Master.”   
Master Windu, who had been on the edge of his seat throughout the debriefing, fell back in his chair, taken aback by the news.”  
“A former apprentice of Master Windu, it seems you have met.” Yoda explained.  
“You mean…he was a Jedi?”  
“Some time ago.” Master Windu rejoined the conversation, “He was actually in the same class as your Master.”  
“Kal?” Anakin had finally pieced things together, “I thought he had died?”   
“Lied to you, we did; at his request, it was.”  
“I found him just after the explosion and dragged him out of the factory before it collapsed. He had severe burns on one side of his body,” Obi-Wan grimaced, as he recalled the painful day. “He was set to stand trial for disobeying the Council, but instead decided to leave the Order.” He turned to Ahsoka, “You should be proud, he was an extremely skillful swordsman; one of our best.”  
“That he was.” Master Windu said, staring at nothing in particular. “Let’s move on.” He said, eagerly, snapping the room back from its nostalgia.   
“Travel to Onderon, Senator Amidala will; negotiate a peace treaty, she will try.”  
“With whom will she be negotiating with?” Obi-Wan asked, “Last time she spoke with the Separatists the Onderion Senator was killed.”  
“Mina Bonteri’s son, Lux, has been appointed the new Senator of Onderon after you, Anakin, and Ahsoka helped them fight for their freedom from the Separatists. Lux is focused on achieving peace after so many years of fighting and the cold-blooded murder of his mother. He has agreed to host the summit and he’s already put together a group of Separatist Senators, which he knew from years ago, that feels the same and will negotiate a treaty with Senator Amidala. If a treaty is drafted, both sides feel they will have enough support for it to pass. The Senator will be leaving at sunrise, accompanied by a Jedi escort.”  
Ahsoka perked up when hearing the name of her old friend, she had been looking forward to seeing him again since they last met, although things didn’t end on a happy note what with the death of his…romantic interest.  
“We’ll get prepared.” Anakin said, zealously, assuming he and Ahsoka would be the Jedi escort.  
“Hold it, Skywalker. As of right now there is still a war that needs to be fought. We cannot let the prospect of peace relax us on the battlefield. You and Master Kenobi will be travelling to Geonosis, yet again, as there is another battle looming on the planet. Your padawan will be escorting the Senator.” He turned to Ahsoka, “You should go get yourself prepared, and may the force be with you.”  
Ahsoka nodded and exited the room.  
“With all due respect to you and my padawan, Master, if Kal does show up again we may need more than just Ahsoka. You said it yourself, he’s extremely skilled and who knows how much more powerful he’s become since he’s gone rogue!”  
“All true.” Master Windu agreed, “But our hands are tied, we need you on Geonosis.”   
“But-!”  
“Is there no one else we can send along with her?” Obi-Wan stepped in before his friend dug himself a deeper hole. “I have to agree with Anakin; we should assume that he’s become much more powerful with age and experience. He could fall to the dark side at any moment – this entire idea seems a bit reckless.”  
“Your argument is noted, but it will not change the Council’s decision. Dismissed.”  
Anakin and Obi-Wan exited the room, slightly dejected; Obi-Wan could tell that his former apprentice was particularly tense.   
“I know you’re good friends with the Senator, Anakin. But have faith in Ahsoka, she’s becoming more powerful than I ever would have expected – you trained her well, old friend.”  
Anakin could tell what Obi-Wan was doing and it was much appreciated. They’d spent so much time together the past decade that he considered Obi-Wan a brother, his closest family – besides Padme, of course. It pained him to keep such a lie from his brother, but it was necessary.  
“Thank you, Master; you’re right – if he wanted to harm Padme, he would’ve shot that blaster at her rather than her would-be assassin.”  
“Precisely. Come now, we must rest for the night, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
While Anakin wanted more than anything to be by his wife’s side at a time like this, there are two people he would choose to step in should he not be able to: the first being Obi-Wan, and the second, Ahsoka.


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

CORUSCANT

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived on the platform just before Ahsoka and Senator Amidala took off for Onderon.  
“Senator.” Anakin nodded, hiding a smile.  
“Good morning, Anakin, Obi-Wan.” She replied.  
“We apologize for not being able to escort you ourselves, Senator,” Obi-Wan explained, “but unfortunately, we are needed elsewhere.”  
“Hopefully you won’t be needed there too much longer. In any case, I have full faith that Ahsoka will be able to handle anything that comes our way.” She put her arm around the padawan; this wasn’t there first mission together and the two had become very good friends since Ahsoka became Anakin’s padawan.  
“As do we.” Anakin said, with a wink.  
“Come now, Anakin, we must be going; they need us on Geonosis.”  
The four of them bid farewell as Obi-Wan and Anakin left the platform, leaving only Riz, the Senator’s personal advisor, left waiting to say farewell and good luck.  
“Senator, I have the utmost faith that you will come out of this summit with a signed treaty.” He said, “If there is anyone who can accomplish this, it’s you.”  
“Thank you, Riz, but I’m going to need some help on the other end; I just hope Lux’s group of Separatists are realistically willing to participate.”  
“I’m sure they are feeling the ramifications of this war just as harshly as the Republic. If they have any sense, they will be looking for a swift conclusion to this madness.”  
“We shall find out soon, enough. I must be going now, Riz. Good luck with everything here; you’re sure you don’t need me to go over-.”  
“Senator, please,” He cut her off, basically pushing her towards the ramp to her ship, “I have been your advisor for so long that I could practically do your job if need be. Now go, I have everything under control here.”   
“I know you do, Riz, thank you.” She said, finally boarding the ship.   
Ahsoka, dressed in her Jedi robes, brought up the rear and boarded just as the ramp was being retracted. Riz watched as the silver ship ascended into the blue sky until all that could be seen was the reflection of the sun off its surface before it punched through the atmosphere and into space.  
“Now to get down to business.”  
The advisor quickly made his way back to the Senate building, weaving his way through the hundreds of offices, passing Senator’s Amidala’s on the way, until finally reaching a dark and forgotten workplace that had once belonged to a Senator who later pledged his planet’s allegiance to the Confederacy. Nobody had been assigned to the space since, as it had been all but abandoned.  
The rest of the group was already present and waiting for his arrival. Among them were several different Senators from all over Republic-owned space; some were seated at a round table, others standing anywhere they could find the space.   
“It is time,” Riz announced as he entered the room, “She is well into hyperspace by now, feed the transmission.”  
A man sitting at the front of the room placed a small circular object in the middle of the table and they watched as it lit up the small room in a blue glow, and they were suddenly face to face with a similar group of senators from the other side of the war.   
The leader of their group, a small man wearing a black robe stepped forward, “Is she on her way?”  
“She is,” Riz spoke for the group, “She should be arriving within the rotation. With her are a typical Senatorial security detail, and a Jedi.”  
The man’s eyes widened, for just a moment, “Thank you, this information is most valuable. “They will be dealt with quickly; you can be assured, your Senator will die.”

 

IN HYPERSPACE

Senator Amidala had endured several missions with Ahsoka, and they’d become closer with every undertaking; in some ways, Ahsoka had become the little sister she never had. But today something was different, something was wrong with her friend. Ahsoka seemed nervous, anxious – characteristics which she had never exhibited before a mission in the past; in fact she was always the model of tranquility.   
“Is everything alright, Ahsoka?”  
“What? Umm, yeah, everything’s fine.” She lied, but could tell from the look she was getting that it hadn’t worked.   
“Ahsoka, you can tell me anything; you’re like family. And we have a lot of time to kill before we arrive on Onderon.”  
She sighed and gave in, “How could you tell?”  
“I don’t need to be a Jedi to tell when a friend isn’t feeling herself.”  
She looked down at the table they were sitting at in the ship’s lounge area, drawing circles with her finger, “Well, it’s just that the last time I worked with Lux I had a hard time putting aside my feelings and focusing on the mission.”  
“And you’re afraid that this may happen again and jeopardize the mission.” Padme finished her sentence.  
Ahsoka nodded.   
“I know that the Jedi urge against acting upon your emotions, so I won’t tell you that you should. That being said, sometimes happiness is worth the sacrifice. If you feel that your best chance at happiness is lies with him…”  
“No, I can’t… I could never!” Ahsoka clearly understood what the Senator was alluding to.  
Padme smiled, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “You’re young Ahsoka; you have time to make these sorts of life choices. One thing the Jedi are right about is not allowing yourself to make decisions based on emotion. Ease your mind and find the path that best suits you – but realize that there is no rush in doing so. If your feelings are strong and two-way, then no amount of time will change that; the opportunity will always be there.”  
“I’m not even sure if he does share these feelings though, our past has been…complicated.”  
“As complicated as it can be for a sixteen-year-old…” Padme laughed, “I was your age once, I understand how you feel; everyone goes through this at least once. Just choose what makes you happy and you’ll have nothing to regret.”  
“I’m happy as a Jedi, I could never leave the Order; especially during a time of war.”  
“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”  
“Ugh, I’m not even sure.” She buried her head in her hands. Already having admitted this much, Ahsoka decided to divulge deeper into her hidden thoughts.  
“Sometimes this war just doesn’t make sense to me; I used to think that the Separatists were a group of ruthless, hateful, war mongers; then I met some of them…”  
“And you realized they weren’t monsters; just people with differing ideologies.”  
Ahsoka nodded, “What makes them wrong and us right? And how is that determined on a battlefield? I feel like I’m fighting unconditionally for a cause that I don’t even fully understand.”  
“Things are never black and white in times of war, Ahsoka.”  
“So, I’ve been told.”  
“There is always a lot of gray area in war, politics, as well as life in general. Nothing is ever completely right, even if it may seem that way at first. That’s when you need to use your intuition and decide what’s right for you. And I think you’re at that point in your life now.”  
Ahsoka sat in silence, letting the philosophic words settle and soak in for a while before speaking again, “That’s a lot to process. Excuse me, My Lady, but I think I’ll go rest for the remainder of the flight.”  
“I think that’s a good idea.” She said, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze before she left.  
Ahsoka spent the rest of the flight in deep meditation, clearing her mind and looking to the force to guide her through her fist identity crisis. She remained in this state until she felt the ship drop out of hyperspace and begin its final approach.  
Senator Amidala and her security team were already prepared as she made her way back into the main cabin where she felt the ship break Onderon’s atmosphere and descend into a smooth landing.  
No words were spoken between Padme and Ahsoka regarding their conversation, whatever was said would be left on the ship as the mission had now officially begun.  
“They’re going to be very excited to see you, Senator. The prospect of peace has both the Republic and the Separatists extremely hopeful, from what I understand.” And she was right, she and the Jedi could feel the galaxy becoming more optimistic with every mention of a diplomatic conclusion to The Clone Wars.  
“I think they’ll be more excited to see the Jedi who helped them rebel against Dukoo and the Separatist army.” Padme responded, trying to shrug off the burden and bringing an air of confidence to Ahsoka for the first time since they left Coruscant.   
The ship touched down and the ramp extended out towards the ground, allowing Padme, Ahsoka, and the security team to make their way out onto the Onderon landing platform which was located in the heart of the capital city of Iziz. Padme shot Ahsoka a wry grin as Lux Bonteri and four Separatist Senators approached the ship, waiting to greet them. Ahsoka just laughed it off and tried to ignore her, feeling much calmer after their conversation and her long meditation.  
Iziz was a picturesque city with buildings stretching high into the sky, yet holding on to an old-fashioned, homey feel that was now absent on most planets in the galaxy. There was much more life on the streets since Ahsoka’s last visit, as children weaved in between the marketplace shops, engrossed in an intense game of Clones and Droids. Fresh air filled her lungs, as the surrounding forests were as lush and colorful as ever.  
“Senator Amidala, it is such an honor to have you grace our planet for the next few rotations.” Lux said, as they reached the platform, before turning his full attention to the Jedi and smiling, “It’s nice to see you again, Ahsoka.”  
“It’s really nice to see you, too.” She said, looking up at him, unable to hold back a smile of her own.  
An awkward silence fell upon the group as they all quickly sensed what was happening, bringing them back to decades past – Padme, in particular, thought back to a beautiful picnic on Naboo, before clearing her throat and snapping the group back to the present.  
“Oh, umm…right.” Lux’s face turned a bright shade of red as he tried to smoothly segue into the introductions.   
“It’s so nice to meet you all,” Padme said, shaking each Senator’s hand as Lux presented them. “I’ve been told great stories of you all from years ago, before the war.”  
“I’m sure you’ve heard your share of complaints as well.” An older man laughed as he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a soft peck.   
“Hopefully we’ll all be together before long, then we can tell some stories about your friends that you’ll find very interesting.” A middle-aged woman urged.  
The group shared a chuckle and began to make their way off the platform when Ahsoka suddenly stopped.  
“What’s wrong, Ahsoka?” Padme asked.  
“Something’s not right. I sense we’re in danger.”  
“In danger?” The older senator spat, “Who is this girl?”  
“This is Padawan Ahsoka Tano, my Jedi escort.” Padme explained.  
“Ahh, a Jedi.”  
Lux gripped her shoulders, “Ahsoka, are you-”  
“Get down!” She force pushed the six senators to the ground just before a barrage of blaster fire shot through the space their heads were just occupying.  
Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers, as Padme’s personal security team drew their own blasters and aimed towards the sky. In the distance, a dozen figures with jetpacks weaved through the tall skyscrapers, quickly flying towards them. As they drew closer Ahsoka noticed they were wearing traditional Mandalorian armor.  
“Death Watch! Everyone get back to the ship!” She yelled, ushering the senators to the large vessel.   
The leader of the group quickly realized her strategy and fired a missile that spiraled towards the ship, which exploded, on impact, igniting a fire around the entire platform and knocking everyone back to the ground.  
Ahsoka pushed herself back to her feet and deflected a second barrage of blaster fire. “What do you terrorists want?” She yelled trying to stall for some time as the security team was just recovering from the explosion.  
“We want a lot of things,” The leader responded, “The first of which being the death of your peace keepers.”  
Ahsoka sensed something strange. This wasn’t the Death Watch she was used to. She knew that their original leader had been killed, struck down by a resurrected Darth Maul, but she felt that they weren’t working under their own volition.  
“And what joy it brings us to see that you and your betrothed are among our group of targets.” He laughed, citing their last meeting when she and Lux had narrowly escaped them.  
They opened fire again as the security team formed a circle around the senators, trying to keep them safe at all costs. The twelve assassins, though, were proving to be too much as the security team’s numbers were rapidly dwindling due to the precision shooting of Death Watch. With two lightsabers, Ahsoka could only deflect so much blaster fire from so many angles and she helplessly watched the last security member fell lifelessly to the ground, leaving only her left to protect the six politicians.   
“Looks like this will be quicker than anticipated,” The leader taunted. “Goodbye, Jedi.”  
As he raised his arm to fire, two arrows punctured the jet packs of the Death Watchers on either side of him, causing the equipment to malfunction and sending the men spinning through the air before the jet packs exploded, leaving no remnants of the bodies.  
“What!?” The leader and Ahsoka yelled, simultaneously, looking towards the origin of the arrows behind them and watching as the vigilante zip-lined down, landing in the middle of the platform. He drew his blasters, taking out two additional assailants with startling quickness before throwing the weapons to Padme and Lux and igniting his lightsaber.   
One assassin brave enough to shoot saw his shot easily deflected, as the vigilante threw his lightsaber through the air, the purple blade mesmerizing the lot before decapitating the attacker. Another ceased the slim opportunity of vulnerability and fired a blast that was heading straight for his masked head before being deflected away at the last second by Ahsoka’s green blade.  
A small nod was shared between the two before continuing the battle, as if they had just formed an alliance without speaking a word. The senators took cover behind them, as Padme and Lux fired their new weapons relentlessly. None of the incoming fire penetrated the wall put up by the saber-wielders, their colorful spectacle entrancing any citizens crazy enough to stay and watch.   
Padme took out the last subordinate with a neck shot, leaving only the leader who finally descended down onto the platform, still ablaze with flames.  
“Get them to safety,” Ahsoka commanded, “I’ll handle this clown.”  
Hesitating at first, the vigilante nodded and escorted the politicians away from the battle.  
“So brave, young Jedi; but so stupid.” The man laughed, throwing his helmet to the ground and pulling out his own black-bladed lightsaber, the same that belonged to Death Watch’s founder before he was killed.   
Sirens began to echo through the city, as the flames drew closer to the combatants, almost engulfing the entire landing platform. Sweat beaded down Ahsoka’s face, as she wasted no time lunging towards her enemy, leading with her long blade. The attack was defended, and the duel began, as the two combatants entered a stalemate.  
For one not immersed in the ways of the force, Ahsoka could sense that her opponent had a decent idea of how to fight with a lightsaber.   
“Your weapons will make a fine addition to my trophy case.” He taunted, as a rainbow of sparks ignited between them.  
Ahsoka stepped back before unleashing a second flurry of attacks that were all defended, this time with less ease, resulting in another stalemate. “Isn’t that a little cliché?” She quipped.  
They danced in the small area of the platform that the fire had yet to reach, each calculating the other, conservatively slashing and countering.   
“I didn’t realize that Death Watch had resorted to doing other’s bidding.” Ahsoka taunted.   
“Mind games won’t work on me, Jedi.” He spat, wiping the considerable sweat that had collected on his brow.  
“I believe you, there’s not much mind to play games with.” She shuffled towards him, baiting him high with her long blade before coming in low and clipping him with her yellow short blade.   
“Rrrrraaaah!” Incensed and on the brink of heat exhaustion, he released a fierce and aggressive group of attacks, violently slashing his black saber though the air, desperately trying to clip his opponent.  
His uncontrolled attempts were no match for a Jedi, though, especially one as skilled as Ahsoka, who easily deflected three straight slashes before back flipping away from her adversary and taking hold of him through the force.   
“Who sent you!?” She asked fiercely, dangling him just above the fire.  
“Foolish child, Death Watch doesn’t take orders.”   
“You lie, I can sense it. I’ll ask one more time…” His body lowered, the flames now licking his feet.  
Up in the sky a second team of Death Watchers rapidly closed in on the platform.   
Ahsoka yelled in frustration before throwing her enemy against a nearby wall, knocking him out cold. Using the force to summon an abandoned blaster, she fired a shot at the flames and watched the platform explode as she escaped through the thick smoke.  
“Senator Amidala,” She spoke into her commlink, “Send me your coordinates, I’m on my way.”


End file.
